Perfect Shot
by dratinii
Summary: With a snap of a picture, Athrun Zala got more than he expected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed and so on.

It was a quiet autumn. The leaves on the trees were darkening with brilliant reds, oranges, and yellows. It was as if nature was preparing itself for the long sleep. The streets were filled with a dewy smell entangled with the mixed scents of the flowers and fallen leaves. The warm tones of colors created a picturesque sight, capturing the hearts and minds of passersby.

One in particular, who had fallen as a victim of the enticing scenery, was a young man with hair that shone like the night sky with eyes that held such depth and sincerity. He wore a simple maroon polo shirt with some buttons lazily undone. It was paired up with what seems like a dark colored school uniform pants. On one side of his shoulders was a backpack casually hanging with one arm securing it in place and around his neck was a camera.

"This is a perfect spot, no distractions, and a perfect angle."

He held his camera to his eyes. One hand held the camera in place whiles the other carefully focusing the lens for the perfect shot. As his view through the camera slowly sharpens from twisting the lens to and fro, something catches his eyes. He zoom his lenses a bit further up the hill of the park and saw something golden. If he had to make a quick guess of what it was he would say it was the sun.

With curiosity biting hard on his neck, he hesitated up the hill. His hands tightly holding his camera that hung around his neck. As he came closer to the top, the golden had revealed itself as hair dancing with the winds. Of course with hair it came with a head, a body, and a full figure. Before him was a girl about a good few feet away from where he stood. Her back was to him, but he can tell she was tense. Her shoulders straight and stiffed and her hands to her side balled in fists. She was a petite girl who he assumes that would be a head shorter than him.

He did not know what made him hold his camera up, what got him to focus his lens onto the golden haired girl, and what bewitched him to get his index finger to push the button. At precisely a second before his finger pushed the trigger, she turned around facing him. With that in a click and a subtle flash, Athrun Zala got the perfect shot.

"Do I have to report you pervert," glared the golden girl.

Athrun stood dumbfounded. Not only was her hair seemed like it was spun from the sun, but so were her eyes. It held such fire with a gentle molten core. Her face held a delicate beauty to it. Pale with slight tint of rosiness on her cheeks and pink lips tightly pursed together. To Athrun she looks awfully …

"…beautiful," breathed Athrun. Embarrassed he looked down as if his shoes were interesting.

And that was how he fondly remembered her as. She chased him down the hill after he just stood there when her skirt lifted up from the whip lash of the winds revealing her oh so pink undies. Typically being a gentleman, he'd look away, but instead he silently thanks the gods for the nosebleed, and a bruised arm.

It was a bit of a win win, minus the bruising.

With a sigh, Athrun banged his head on the table, startling a certain tanned boy and his dorm mother's cat.

He was in his friend's dorm room, for the usuals. It was too early to retire home. And he needed to nurse his sore arm. But after reminiscing today's _encounter…_

He was like a pile of jelly with sudden outbursts.

"Hey watch it will you! You'd anger the…," Dearka's eyes darkened and he whispered, "the walls."

Athrun being absolutely annoyed and indifferent he threw one of Dearka's text book onto the wall causing an eruption of threats and pounding.

"HEY KEEP IT DOWN TWERP," yelled very angry voices from the other room, with a few more pounds onto the poor wall, a few poster came falling down.

Dearka who sat across from the table to Athrun, glared at him. With new found determination, "You know I think it's time I stand up for myself! One of these days I'll get back on them, and I can count on you to have my back!" Dearka gave Athrun his self proclaimed winning smile and a thumbs up.

"Yeah yeah I'll be there to stab you well." With a smile and thumbs up was countered back.

Dearka being not so bright and fast did not pick up the clever pun, feeling like he had the utmost support from his ever so supporting friend, he started venting out his plans with powerful fist pumps and pelvic thrusts emphasizing how fool proof it was. But it was obliviously nonsense. Nonetheless Dearka never fails to startle the cat and disturbed Athrun even more.

Athrun did not know why he hung around with someone like Dearka. But they do have something big in common, and that was they had nothing better to do. Besides the tanned teen only made Athrun look so much _better. _

With a soft chuckle Athrun turned back and glanced out the window. Stars were scattered onto the dark blue canvas of the sky, sparkling very brightly. The dark haired boy smiled. He always loved the night sky, and how the moon brightly showed its face to the world. But after today… Picking up his camera and opening it to review his "perfect shot."

With amusement clear in his eyes, Athrun ran his hand through his hair. The picture was of the golden haired girl, with eyes that held such bewilderment and fire. She herself was like the sun, captivating and warm.

"I'm starting to like the day more." With a smirk and a flash image of a certain pink undies. His life was starting to unfold quite interestingly.

A/N: It'll be a bit OOC. Possibly!...

This fanfic was inspired by many, to name a few Clannad and Old Boy was among them.

Forgive me on the typos and what not. I have two left arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD **

* * *

It was the second month of school, and it was beginning to be tiresome for many, but for Athrun Zala the more the merrier. He made sure that he was completely drowned in extracurricular activities, for the heck of nothing better to do. Even Dearka who usually lazes away was determined to try out for the soccer team.

The blue haired teen was seated in the back of the class next to the window. He likes being seated there, he had perfect eye sight, and pretty much knew everything, so why not doodle dandy.

And that was precisely what he was doing. He was admiring the photo of the golden haired girl. When not day dreaming of her, Athrun would hide her photo in his binder for safe measures. He'd be dubbed as a stalker for having her photo if anyone caught wind of it. So it was better safe than sorry.

He was lazily staring at her, taking in every detail as if he'd forget the next minute. If he had to describe the photo accurately, blindfolded, with him tied to a branch upside down, he can make it happen. That's how enamored he was to this nameless beauty, with just a single moment with her.

He'd sometimes catch him thinking about her too. Where is she now? Most importantly, what's her name? Which school does she go to? Or perhaps she's a cougar? That'd be pretty sweet too. What is she doing now? Does she still go on that hill? Can she still hit as hard as the day he met her? So many questions to be answered Athrun dryly thought.

"I should make a field trip back to the hill," chuckled Athrun. His fingers traveled from the edge of the photo to her face. This somehow brought a sense of warmth and drew a sincere smile to his face.

"What's with the stupid face," grunted a voice.

"Shhh Yzak shut up," whispered an annoyed voice.

Within a mere second, Athrun turned back. He found himself face to face with several faces peering down his shoulders. "Uh guys, "stammered Athrun. Flustered and utterly embarrassed, he tried to cover up the photo, but in vain the other boys beat him to it.

They grabbed the photo and huddled around it away from Athrun in a corner.

"Oh damn,"

"Zala is not gay after all," Athrun flinched at the statement; of course he's not gay! He tried to penetrate through the tight huddle, but it only sent him on his butt.

"I did not know Athrun took pictures of random girls, this one is pretty cute."

"Looks like Zala was being a creeper by the look on the girl's face."

"Yeah yeah kind of does," within a blink of an eye, the boys turned around. Dearka who held the photo had a huge smile on his face. "Oh well, you did a good job." With a pat on his back, he remained stunned, and took him a few second to regain sense.

With one swift grab, he retrieved the photo back to where it truly belongs to, to him. "Uh what are you guys doing," nervously asked Athrun, as he put the photo in his pocket.

"The bell rang, and its lunch time," grunted Yzak. He crossed his arms and put on his best scowl face on. Athrun always wondered if Yzak ever smiled, and if he did, the world will come to an end.

It was a bit morbid on Athrun's part, but it's Yzak. Like how Dearka always has a sly perverted grin or maybe how lately he'd get a droopy grin upon staring at the photo. Oh wait…

Mentally slapping himself, Athrun dusted off imaginary lint on his pants. "Well…I better get going then" before he can sheepishly wave and walk away, a brown haired boy with inquisitive purple eyes joined the group of squabbling men.

Unsure how to welcome the new comer, Dearka nudged Yzak giving him the "signal," within the second, Yzak socked Kira in the arm. Of course Kira did not throw a punch back, but could only wince at his now sore arm.

"I thought we're not playing that anymore," whined Kira as Dearka was demanding Yzak to high five him. Dearka not knowing any better earned himself a punch as well courtesy of Yzak Joule.

There was now, one teen bruised, an ugly purple hue tattooed on his arm, another with a nosebleed, while one with silver hair wore a grim smile. Athrun made himself comfortable on a chair with his uniform slightly unbutton from the top and his tie loosened a bit. This is men bonding at its finest. Of course from the opposite sex's perspective, this might look a bit off.

"Athrun put that away, there are girls here," exclaimed Dearka with his index pointing at Yzak and Kira. The brown haired teen did not notice, he was too busy solving the equations on the board that students have failed to complete, but Yzak sure did. The silver haired boy, made sure that Dearka has a matching bruise for his previous one.

"Kira, are you in here," asked a feminine voice. All four teens turned their heads to the source of the voice. A girl with golden hair stood by the door. She wore the girl's uniform, a light blue mini skirt, with collared shirt and a tie. Both Athrun's and the amber eyed girl's gazes met. Without a thought registering into Athrun's mind, the girl dashed out.

Athrun Zala does not make the same mistake twice. This was not something he would possibly allow, letting the girl who plagued his mind go unknown. Quickly grabbing his stuff and carelessly stuffing it all in his bag, he made a mad dash out the door, leaving tables and chairs unmercifully pushed aside.

"So about these chairs and tables," breaking the awkward silence. Dearka was lightly kicking a table. "Not my problem." Yzak quickly walked out, leaving the two boys.

"Oh damn, that was Cagalli wasn't it," asked Kira to no one in particular. Dearka was munching on Yzak's sandwich which he found in his bag that was forgotten under a fallen table.

"Who? Didchu meanish thawt gurll," asked Dearka. Kira winced a bit at the blonde boy who had a mouthful of food in his mouth as he talked. "That was my sister; I was going to introduce her to you guys."

Kira being a star student in all, was putting the chairs and tables up, but quickly snapped and threw a chair at Dearka and stormed out.

From that moment and on, Dearka will know better not to blurt out that Kira's sister is a "babe."

* * *

Athrun was speeding through the hallways of the school, skillfully maneuvering through the crowds and gossiping fan girls, he was hot on her trail. All people can scarcely get a glimpse of was blurs of midnight and golden.

As they made twists and turns, Cagalli seemed to be slowing down due to exhaustion. Athrun who was not very behind her, took this opportunity to stop this cat and mouse game once and for all. He sped up a bit more to secure a perfect chance to grab onto her, as he was about to…

Cagalli made a sudden halt. "So yeah Kira can be such a bi-" Dearka, age 16, tanned, blonde, and tall, seems to always give Athrun lemons, this time he opened the very door that Athrun happened to have slammed himself into when he was about to execute his plan to finally meet the cute blonde.

"What was that, sounds like you hit a cat," said Yzak has he came out the door too, "Oh it's just Zala."All three teen stood there watching Athrun on the floor, not entirely sure how to approach the situation. Dearka who found what looks like a discarded paper next to Athrun picked it up using it as a distraction from the destruction he caused. With a few moments with it, he came to a sudden realization. His mind was going top speed comparing and contrasting, slightly sweating from the adrenaline of new found knowledge, "Hay you're Kira's babe of a sister, and this girl on the photo!" handing her the picture.

Athrun suddenly bolted up, startling those around him. "Green eyed alien, I repeat green eyed alien, has woke-"a calculator came jetting down and critically hitting Dearka in the face.

"I told you not to call my sister a babe," came a stomping Kira, practically fuming. "Kira your friends are so weird," faked a cry from Cagalli who pouted and squeezed Kira's arm. Athrun, blushed turning his face a bright red, then it hit him.

"Wait, Kira that's your sister?" exclaimed Athrun. Yzak who stood there idly, pretended to gasp. Dearka who somehow recovered hid behind the surprised teens.

* * *

Athrun sighed for the umpteenth time. School is over, and he could not find the courage to approach her. Kira who was supposed to be his best friend, became his hardest obstacle to overcome. He was like a wall with one hell of an arm, protective and clear to enforce. Every time Dearka had slipped a few words here and there about Cagalli, Kira made sure Dearka would be seeing stars for a while. And Athrun have seen stars more than a young man should in the broad daylight. He could not pay attention in the student council meeting, but thanks to the vice president, Yzak kicked him a few times under the table to keep him in line as president. The midnight haired teen, eventually called it early, for the sake of his shin and his mind.

With another sigh, he turned to the entrance of the courtyard. And there he saw her again. This time _alone._ Fixing himself and making sure nothing was out of place, he walked casually to her. Cagalli was sitting down on a bench under the trees.

Athrun's mind was going top speed, hesitantly walking towards the blonde. "Maybe if I can go unnoticed until I reach her, she won't…" To Athrun's dismay he stepped on a twig, causing a loud crunch beneath his shoes. Cagalli immediately turned her head to Athrun, welcoming him with a glare.

Hunching a bit, Athrun held up his hands, "No tricks, I swear, just want a decent talk." Cagalli continued to glare, as if reading her mind the midnight haired boy quickly added, "And no camera."

Cagalli scooted a bit for Athrun to sit down on the bench. He sat down and stared straight ahead, he tried to side glance and in the corner of his eyes, he can see she was fighting off a blush. Cagalli was also fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Athrun's mind chuckled, being a boy with raging hormones, all he saw was nicely shaped legs. "Nice legs…" muttered Athrun, realizing what he just said he quickly added, "I mean nice socks…"

As if Cagalli did not hear him, she let out a sigh and leaned her head against Athrun's shoulder. The teen boy tensed up a bit, and relaxed after a few seconds. "Why did you take a picture of me," Athrun who was enjoying the moment a bit too much did not hear her. Quickly annoyed, she punched Athrun on the arm, in hopes of snapping the boy out.

Athrun faked an ow, although it actually hurt, simply replied with, "Because you're beautiful." Cagalli's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink; she fumbled a bit with her fingers. Athrun watched with a smile. She was more than he expected, she was whimsical with a touch of a spark.

Blinking a bit, he found himself face to face with her. Their faces were mere inches apart. She started slowly, but her voice carried fire. "I know when people lie," she poked Athrun with her index finger on his chest for emphasis. Athrun who did not flinch, kept his amused expression straight. Cagalli did not just have a spark, she's a spitfire. And Athrun wouldn't want it any other way. With one hand he removed her hand from his chest and lightly held onto it. Cagalli who was taken back was about to protest until Athrun used his free hand to cup a side of her face completely stunning her.

Cagalli's heartbeat increased threefold, and her eyes widen. Millions of thoughts came pouring in. One particular thought that was repetitive was, _What is he going to do!_

His eyes held a glimmer of mischievousness, but his lips held a beautiful smile. His calm and collective exterior did not fail to hide what was truly on his mind.

Catching her on surprise, he leaned closer to Cagalli, and tucking in strands of hair behind her ear, revealing her soft neck. The hazel eyed girl, let out a soft whimper, but immediately reverted to a scowl. Before she can connect her fist with his face, he placed his index finger firmly on her pink lips, leaving her to blink innocently and with utter confusion.

The midnight haired teen leaned even closer and hotly whispered into her ear with a rough husky voice,

"I'd love to take more pictures of you."

A/N: ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GD

* * *

It was a bright morning. Usually by 6am, the sun is still in slight slumber. But today and the pass few days, the sun have been up way in advance. It was as if the sun was speaking for itself, sharing it's morning glory with millions, hinting those who it warms, to also make an early start. The day spans itself longer knowing that soon in the coming months; it'll have to retire early. For now it is an early start, but a late end. The warm rays squeezed itself through the light blue curtains of a young teen girl who also held the same characteristics of the sun itself. Warm and inviting, but at the same time can have a molten fury within a mere second of a span. Cagalli who carelessly thrown her pillows, her blanket, and her favorite stuffed giraffe on the floor, from her relentless tossing and turnings, much like the sea was now in a peaceful slumber. With her mane shining like golden threads, it fanned out perfectly on her pillow with some strands framing her face. The rays that peeked through the curtains were beaming down on her peach toned face.

Cagalli's nose wiggled at the warm sensation, and slowly opened her eyes. She let out a loud groan and turned her face to the direction of her clock. It read 6:09am. Groggily getting up, she hastily picked up what she pushed off in her sleep and returning to her bed with a plop. For about a few minutes she laid face down, listening to the faint sounds of cooking down can imagine it now, Kira who wakes up just before dawn just to cook breakfast for the two, wearing a light green apron with yellow ducks printed on it. He would also prepare the table, a blue plate for himself, and a green one for her, with matching utensils. At the side of the table, a carton of milk and apple juice will be out with their usual cups besides it. As he wait for things to heat up, he would clean the house a bit, knowing that he will not find the time to do so later in the day with his AP classes and such. It amazes Cagalli that ever since their parents passed away, he became less of a regular teen and even more of a responsible brother, more so to say a parent.

As for her she immediately resigned herself from being a ballerina. Her parents were notable scientists, who were often busy, but loved their children with all their heart. As an act of selfishness, Cagalli worked hard to become the swan of every recital. Even if she was tired to the bone, even if she was the complete opposite of a graceful swan, when she was up on stage, those trivial things were a thing of the pass, if it means catching their parents' attention, just once. Of course, they try to make it, but at each performance, at each ending, as the audience scurries out, Kira will always be there with his usual smile reserved only for her and a banquet of flowers in his hands.

Now lying on her back, staring at the ceiling Cagalli held up her favorite giraffe, and hugged it fondly. Slightly playing with its ear, she could remember that tragic day when her ambitious goal of being that beautiful swan, became the very wing that took her parents away. The blond cringed slightly, and mouthed the exact words she last said to her parents.

"Mama, Papa, it's my birthday, and my big recital can you please think of me for once," asked an eleven year old Cagalli. Her eyes were big and pleading, she was in her black tutu, with a corset like bodice with red jewels inset. "And and, I'm playing as the black swan this time!" She beamed with glee hoping that it was enough for her parents to stay. "We're sorry princess, but we promise to make it okay? We surely don't want to miss this big day, so we're going to rush it okay? What would you like for your birthday?" Thinking for a few moments, she smiled and clasps her hands together. "I want a giraffe, not just any a stuffed giraffe!" Being young and naive, she thought that asking this would be troublesome because _obviously_ stuffed animals only come as teddy bears. This way, it'll show that they truly love her.

"Of course, we'll get you the cutest, the biggest stuffed giraffe that our little princess truly deserves."

And that was the end of it. Young Cagalli danced her heart out on stage, thinking that her parents were watching. She stride harder, she twirled and spun with every fiber that she can muster, so that if her parents were to be taking pictures, each shot will be a masterpiece. She also jumped higher. Sometimes, leaping into the faiths unknown can send a person back down, with force threefold making the impact very painful.

The eleven year old girl woke up hours later, with a dislocated shoulder at a hospital, with Kira by her side that held up a faint smile. He had a suitcase in his hand and the usual banquet in the other. Thinking that she may have failed at the recital, perhaps her parents would be so worried that they'll stay forever by her and Kira's side. But to her horror, their parents in their carelessness of trying to rush back home, died at a car accident. The breaks had altogether decided to take their lives away by completely stop working, sending the couple to oblivion. With their adamant love for their children, they discarded all the contents within the suitcase of important papers and recent discovery to place the stuffed giraffe inside and a simple letter of

"_We love you both dearly, please forgive us" _

Somehow the suitcase made it intact, but their parents did not. With tears threatening to fall, she hugged her toy even harder. Maybe this is why she agreed on Athrun's request on taking more pictures for memory sake. This giraffe was the only ties she has with her parents; while a picture would capture the moment, the moment that's a piece of an even bigger picture. And that would be priceless.

Without getting out of bed she took a box out from under her bed. Inside were a total of 5 pictures. First one was when Athrun was being a creeper and took that unexpected shot of her on the hill. The second was when he expresses that he would love to take more pictures of her. It was a picture of her fuming in anger, fists coiled. That was also when Athrun confessed that he said nice legs, when he was ought to be listening to her. The third one was with her and Yzak at a arm wrestling contest with Kira at her side watching worriedly ready to take her place if a single whimper lets out. The fourth one was with Dearka and her this time; the blonds became fast friends both claimed that blonds got to stick together. The picture was both of them hiding behind the bushes spying on Kira's attempt to advance with Lacus Clyne. And of course Athrun found them effortlessly. The last one, which was the day before happens to be her current favorite. It was more of Athrun's picture than her to per say. Cagalli ran off with Athrun's camera with the intention of making a self portrait instead. He was chasing after her, both were laughing childishly, knowing that Athrun will catch up to her in matter of seconds, she tried to take a picture of her as she ran, but instead it was more of a corner of her head with one eye showing, her hair with the wind and Athrun behind her with a wide smile on his face.

Cagalli laid the pictures around her, with the last one still in her hands. She was admiring it, and came to a conclusion that she was starting to like the handsome midnight haired boy. More to say that she already likes him, even if a few days have only passed, Athrun was nice, charming, very smart, athletic, and calm. He can also be annoyingly perceptive, a downright pervert, a jerk, and egotistical, but it only made her like him even more. His catchy and smooth lines often sent her heart fluttering and her cheeks coloring. But there were also those times when he knew she would not understand, for the sake of teasing for his own pleasures, using words with double meaning, such as the infamous "that's what she said." Of course she later found out what it truly meant and sent Athrun flying along with his buddy Dearka for the hell of encouraging the midnight haired boy."Oh hey, I remember this," Kira who came inside undetected took one of the Polaroid laid out on her bed and examined it. It was the one with him watching worriedly as Yzak was about to pop a vein during the arm wrestling game. Yzak plus arm wrestling, plus Dearka teasing did not work well especially if his little sister was challenging the volcano. With a sigh he looked down to Cagalli who had a grin plastered on her face, with one of his hands he ruffled her hair causing her to frown.

"It's 6:45, I hope you know that," inquired Kira who was already out of the apron and in his school uniform. Without a second thought Cagalli bolted to her closet throwing objects as she digs for her school stuff. Low muffled cursing could be heard from the blonde, with a chuckle, Kira went through the photos. "What are you and Dearka doing in this one, wait a minute is that-" before he can finish Cagalli threw one of her shoes at him, hitting the poor Kira in the head. Before he can scold her, she was already pushing him out the door yelling "OUT OUT OUT." She slammed the door behind him so loud it sent the house shaking. The teen blonde sighed in relief, and can faintly hear him call out "hey!"

* * *

There he sat again in advanced Physics class, the most boring and easiest class he could ever sit his butt through. But ever since the cute blonde in front of him was in the same class as his, it became his favorite class. Athrun started sitting behind her on the second row. Apparently she did not have a 20/20 vision, so she always placed herself in the front. The coordinator did not mind that. It was more of a golden opportunity to talk to her more as Cagalli would sometimes ask if she can copy his paper. He also found that she doodles the same thing on her paper, and his paper if he was not looking she draws it hastily so trying to make out what it was, was a bit difficult, although it seems to be a giraffe. Or maybe a dinosaur? It has a long neck with barrel like body and 4 stubby feet. Perhaps one day he'd ask what it truly is.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Athrun looked around the room; it was completely empty besides him and Cagalli. The amber eyed beauty was still seated in her seat with her body a bit tense. Getting up, he peered over her shoulders. Looks like Cagalli is having trouble with the physics work sheet. But then again he kind of expected that. Not to say she is not very bright, in fact is very smart, it's just she excels better literature, creative writing, and art. Not entirely precise and practical crafts such as math and science, but she still holds up well in those areas. Athrun noted that Cagalli is reckless, rash, and bold, where he is perceptive, patient, and logical. She backs her claims with feelings and thoughts, while he uses cold hard facts. They're honestly polar opposites, but it pulls them closer even more.

Now leaning on a table besides Cagalli, he observed her even more. The blond twirled her pencil between her fingers as she uses her other hand to slightly pull and tug her hair. With a bit of a frown Athrun got up and gently lifted her hand from her head. "If you keep at it, you'll be bald in no time." Looking up with her eyes brilliantly colored the blond immediately frowned and continued to stress on her work sheet. With a sigh "Do you need help?" Silence replied back. Trying one more time "I can show you an easi-" Cagalli shook her head furiously. _That was quick…_ Athrun dryly thought. "Okay then, I'll get us a drink from the vending machine, I'll be back in a few." Looking back to the working blond one more time before he closes the door, Dearka immediately greeted him.

"Oh hey there buddy!" Beamed Dearka. Completely indifferent Athrun softly closed the door behind him. "What do you want?" Pretending to be taken back, Dearka dramatically gasped. "Trust fall!" Dearka swiftly turned around, placed himself just about a few feet from Athrun and fell back in world record breaking time. Of course Athrun moved away sending the tanned teen to eat dirt. Passerby stopped and gasped upon seeing Dearka on t he floor groaning. The midnight haired boy can merely mutter "Keep moving." He stood tall with arms crossed, those who stop and watch can only nod and move on.

"The purpose of trust falls is that you catch me!"

"What do you want Dearka?"

"Your love."

"That's it I'm going." Before Athrun can walk off, the persistent Dearka tugged on his sleeve and faked a pout. "Can I borrow this," said Athrun, not giving the bystander boy who held a bat a chance to reply, the midnight haired teen already have the bat he was asking for in his hand and was looked like he was ready to use Dearka as the ball.

Sweating bullets, Dearka quickly added before Athrun can take a swing, "There's this girl I need you to help me with!" Croaking an eyebrow, and poking Dearka in the face with his bat, "No really."

Moving away from the lethal bat, "I know, why is heart drop Dearka need help? But let me tell you something, there are such things as stupid questions, and that my friend is one of them." Completely not making any sense, Athrun was already in another part of the school in front of a vending machine.

"Ah let's see, what would Cagalli like," ask Athrun aloud as he looks over the selection of sodas in the vending machine. Before he can press the button for it, a tanned hand punched in several buttons making the vending machine to malfunction. "So how about it-"

After giving Dearka the left and right, he went to the bathroom and positioned himself in front of the urinal. Interrupted yet again, he was sprayed with crazy strings. "As I was say-"

After apologizing to Cagalli about the drink, he promised to be back with one this time seeing as how she was still stuck and refused to accept his help. It took him some time to tie Dearka to a tree and making sure that it was secured and that he was not going to be moving for a while. Next time, Athrun will have to handcuff him to Yzak. The silver haired boy will know what to do with Dearka.

Sighing a bit, he was in front of another vending machine. Not entirely choosing the drink carefully like last time, he thought how Cagalli never seem to ask for help about anything. If she needed help, she would rather spend more time with it even if she has to go through it more than the next person would. "Figures." Wanting to tease Cagalli, he pressed the button for pink lemonade. He thought fondly how the blond openly said how she hated pink, and quickly adding with an exception of Lacus. He watched the machine slowly work. "Cmon just a few more," thought an anxious Athrun. As soon as it drops he will grab it and make a run for it to Cagalli before Dearka decides to make an entrance again.

But of course, Athrun should have known Dearka was always foiling his plans. Oh the blond may fail in other things, like common sense and getting away with a day without a new bruise, but he never fails to unleash Athrun's cold fury. Dearka this time did not have to destroy another perfectly working machine, nor have to shut him down with gadgets, the tanned boy immediately caught Athrun's attention with a mere opening proposal, "I can help you too." Raising an eyebrow, the emerald eyed boy inquired back with "What exactly do you want in return?"

Athrun Zala never thought he would see this day, standing next to Dearka the well known playboy of this school helping him get closer to Miriallia Haw. _She doesn't deserved this_ thought Athrun, of course Dearka is not as bad as everyone make him out to be, but he does indeed live up to his name. And Mir was too much of a nice girl to be lured to this blonde boy. _Too nice _Athrun repeated in his head one more time. As soon as the deed is done, he will make sure Dearka was every bit of a gentleman to Mir and also make his advances to Cagalli. It's a win win right?

Well that is if Dearka does not scare Mir away. Now that's the hard part, and that was part of the deal. Athrun's throat went dry, as he stood next to Dearka who smugly called the attention of the brunette girl. A bit confused, she reluctantly told Shiho that she will meet up with her later, her friend quietly muttered, "Remember make it fast, class is starting." Of course Dearka was too absorbed with himself to hear, and Athrun worriedly checked his watch. His conjuncture is that Cagalli must have left already. Which is most likely true. Sighing, the dark haired boy looked around the halls, it was them three, and if they were in some cartoon, tumble weeds would be rolling away.

"Uh what do you want?"

"Yo can you stand still so I can orbit you!"

"…eh?"

Athrun gagged, and he mentally pictured himself repeatedly slamming his head onto the lockers. So much for an easy task!

"Let me repeat! Is your dad a baker because you have buns of steel!"

"Oh I never heard such-"

Dearka immediately turned around to Athrun who was still picturing himself with a pistol and shooting himself in the head. "Athrun I think I got her!" The blond thumbed up Athrun. Completely wanting to get this over with,

"Hey I think you need to make the kill already."

"Really? What should I say!"

"Say that you look like my pants while doing some squatting."

"…Oh Athrun you sly dog, you are a genius!"

Mir was impatiently tapping her foot with one hand on her hips. The side conversation between the boys made her nerves twist. Oh the audacity of these boys making her wait. She looked over at Athrun who mouthed an apology, feeling a bit soft she promised herself not to hold a grudge against the blue haired teen. However his friend is another story, before she can silently reply to Athrun who was already a good distance from Dearka, the blond did the unthinkable.

"Goddamnit waste of time," grumbled Athrun was already in the court yard. He could not bare to watch Dearka fulfill those "flaming moves" on Mir. "If I knew Dearka was this of a fool, I would not have gone through it." With a nod he silently made a note to apologize later too. Standing still for a few moments, he can hear heavy breathing. Slowly making a turn, he found Yzak near a bush a few yards from the pathway.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Standing there."

"Partially correct."

"Well then…"

Athrun was about to leave it at that, but Yzak made a swift kick at the heaving bushes. The bushes shook a little, startling the boys. "Okay, maybe this will do." Before Athrun can respond, Yzak already had a rock where he found elsewhere in his hand and pitched it onto the bushes as if he was a pro baseball player. The azure haired boy was lost for words, the bushes cursed loudly. And Yzak cursed back.

"Goddamnit Yzak is that you?"

"Yeah I bet that's what your mom sai-, wait what did you say?"

For a few moments the boys waited, then out rolled Dearka from the bushes. "First of all, there is only one person that can throw like a girl besides Nicol, Kira, and Athrun, and that is you," said the blonde boy who was sporting a black eye. It baffles people how this boy can have bruises one day, and the next the purple hues are completely gone. People just started to believe Dearka's bruises were like stickers, stick and peel. But that's hardly the point. The focus is that, Athrun's brows twitched with the blonde's comment about his throws, as for Yzak he was already cracking his knuckles. Dearka was already up and was standing casually as if he was quoting a quote, completely clueless about his "offensive" comment.

"So Athrun when are we going to make the kill on Kira?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, you slap it on Yamato's face about him being an overprotective brother so you and blondie can go onto the second base."

Athrun thought about it for a few moments, Yzak who completely forgot was strangely intrigued with the formulating plan. "Take him on the roof top," suggested Yzak. The other two boys had completely different takes on Yzak's opening plan. One had morbid ideas, while the other shuddered a bit. "Yzak, I'm not planning to kill him," replied Athrun. The blue haired teen got a bonk on the head for that. "Yzak, I think Athrun wants the female twin." Dearka got two bumps for that one.

The three boys huddled together finalizing the plan, they eventually concluded and agreed upon a "fool proof" one. "Thanks guys I think it'll actually work," said Athrun as he sort of offered a small smile. "Yeah just remember to stop by Kira's locker before school ends," reminded Yzak. Dearka who took a few steps away and quickly did his trust fall on Yzak. This was another lesson for Dearka, the silver haired teen is not to be trusted with trust falls. From afar, a girl with brown hair and azure eyes can only twitch at the boys' strange ways. Trying to be discreet she tried to walk away, but was completely detected. Curse coordinators and their enhanced sights.

"Uh hi guys, don't mind me, I was just about to go," said Miriallia as she approached the boys.

"No its fine, what class do you have now," asked a curious Athrun.

Mir couldn't really give him an appropriate reply as Dearka already scurried away with her talking about god knows what. Dearka however managed to give both the two remaining boys a sly wink before walking off inside. "Well…I'll see you after school Zala," said Yzak who already waved and walked off. Athrun smiled a bit, "Okay, I guess I should start my part of this plan."

* * *

Kira was super excited, he combed his hair a bit even though it did not look like it made a difference, and he straightened his uniform. He told Cagalli he will be home before supper and made her promise not to wander off too late. Of course the blond girl let out a fight, but Kira did not press on as much, he was just too damn happy. He lectured Cagalli with a dopey grin that sent shudders through the blonde, and so she just did not press as well.

Kira found a letter in his locker with awfully bad handwriting, although it looked like chicken scratch, he was able to decipher the words.

"Oh hi,"

Um… this is awkward. So Kira… kekeke…. I'm sorry I am at lost with words in this letter, but I promise you, if you meet me on the roof, all will be revealed."

Pausing there, Kira became beet red when he decoded that. Could it be Lacus! Don't be shy!

"I've been regrettably watching you, and I know you've been watching me ever so closely."

Again with a pause, slipping in a commentary Kira goes. "Oh don't be coy…"

"Before I reveal too much, for I want to share it with you face to face, please meet me on the roof top after school. I'll be waiting."

"P.S. Bring a bottle of water, I'll be thirsty after I tell you everything that I need to tell you."

Kira's head exploded from there. He immediately fixed himself and instead of a lousy bottle of water, he got sparkling water. The excited boy also made bundles of origami paper flowers of various colors. Why buy her flowers that will wither away in days? How bout make her hand made flowers that can last a life time. Oh he's smooth. And he achieved this entire feat all less than 5 minutes and with much time to spare.

He was on the roof top, with no one to welcome him. Kira figured shes just running a bit late, or he was just godly. Perhaps both. With the time to himself, he dusted his pants one last time. Kira also brought champagne plastic cups for the sparkling water, he figured that they can both make a toast for the making of a beautiful relationship. He heard someone coming up the stairs, the brown haired teen just thought it was her. Kira casually put on his best smile on antipating the door to open and his princess to walk out of it and run into his arms.

"Oh hi, Athrun…?" Asked a confused Kira, the door did not reveal Lacus, in fact it was the least person he expected.

"Yes it is me."

Stuttering a bit, Kira held up the poorly written letter, his eyes begging for elaboration. Instead the other boy just nodded and walked in a bit more.

"There is much that I have to tell you Kira."

"Wait Athrun!" Athrun did not get a reply, instead took one of the sparkling water and took a sip of it before tossing it off the roof.

From inside the stair case to the roof top, three teens have their faces pressed close listening closely. "Dearka what's going on," asked Mirallia with wide eyes. Yzak nudged Dearka to answer, but Dearka was too into the ongoing confrontation between the boys at the other side of the door. Miriallia did not ask again, she figured she will have her questions answered in due time.

"Kira, this has been going on far too long, and honestly I'm growing tired of it."

"Athrun, please wait, godamnit, just wait," stammered Kira, the poor boy was becoming repetitive. Could Athrun be…?

"No Kira, we have to do this. I have to do this, and for both our sake, you too," said Athrun with his lips in a tight line, but his eyes glowed with amusement, watching his best friend unable to respond. This is going smoothly.

From the other side, Miriallia was also stuttering bits and parts of words. She glanced at the two boys with eyes begging them to tell her what's going on. Could Athrun and Kira…? The boys did not notice her, Yzak was intently listening with a few snickering here and there, and Dearka was also listening while nursing his nosebleed.

"Okay, go on…" Kira tried to calm himself down by taking in deep breaths, perhaps this is just a misunderstanding.

"I have grown to be very attracted to…" started Athrun. Kira can only think _Oh shit!_

"Nevermind that, we've been best friends for some time now. And I think it's time for us to move on to another level."

"…For we have grown together" again Kira was lost with words. How, why, since when! Kira's was nearly in seed mode with all the thoughts buzzing in, little did he know that, two other boys were close to seed mode as well.

Dearka and Yzak's face never left the door. Mirallia however was sobbing behind them. "I cannot! I mean of course I accept, but but!"

"I think you're very smart, probably too smart for your own good. And I can tell you gotten some good genes."

"Uh Athrun, I think you're really smart too, and uh I guess you don't look so bad yourself too…," said a flustered Kira.

"I know I just said you're very smart, but you can be an idiot too." Kira's mind halted at the word idiot, _What the fuck?_

"But that's okay, I accept you and all of you."

"Oh god," both Kira and Miriallia muttered under their breath's in unison.

"That is why," Athrun calmly paused at as he reached out and patted Kira on the shoulders. The brown haired male tensed completely as he waits anxiously for the other half of the sentence. Kira made it seem like the next words that will come out of Athrun's mouth will punch him in the face and will knock him out sending him flying off the roof. While with the other group of teens eavesdropping, Miriallia pushed the other boys aside and away from the door as she nearly slammed her cheek onto the door. The boys let out a "hey," but was completely shut down with Mir's growl.

Athrun started again, "That is why, you should stop being overly protective of Cagalli and let her freely and happily mingle with me."

_**A/N: **_**Not sure why, but I sure do like to talk about the weather.  
**


End file.
